


Simple pleasure

by Arlennil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlennil/pseuds/Arlennil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Sam looks into Gabriel's twinkling eyes, he knows this night it's going to happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple pleasure

 

I've written this a while ago, but haven't got around to actually posting it. And I'd like to point out that I've written it mainly because [](http://krystalicekitsu.livejournal.com/profile)[**krystalicekitsu**](http://krystalicekitsu.livejournal.com/)  's [disclaimer](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/154153.html) is awesome.

  
 **Warnings:** bondage

 

 

The moment Sam looks into Gabriel's twinkling eyes, he knows this night it's going to happen again. The thought makes him feel just a bit uncomfortable in his jeans, and Gabriel smirks like he knows. Which he probably does, because he was never good at the whole 'not reading his mind' thing. 

  
'I'm gonna take a shower,' Sam announces. Dean mutters something unintelligible, absolutely focused on the TV. Sam's glad for that – at least he won't see how flushed his cheeks are.  


He locks the door behind himself, and when he turns, there's a warm mouth on his and a hand creeping under his shirt. He would laugh at Gabriel being so greedy, but his tongue is already occupied and it feel _so good_. He rests his hand at Gabriel's neck and the archangel deepens the kiss, makes it more demanding, tongue thrusting in and out of Sam's mouth. Sam moans, and Gabriel makes one of those sounds only he is capable of.  The hand on Sam's chest gropes a little and then pinches a nipple. Pleasure shots straight to Sam's dick and – yeah, tight jeans.  


Gabriel breaks the kiss and starts sucking on his neck, attacking Sam's sensitive spots: just behind the earlobe and the soft skin at the jugular. Sam moans again and squeezes Gabriel's ass in encouragement. He manages to get his leg between Gabriel's and presses, instantly rewarded with a grunt. The archangel then pulls off to say: 'Bed, now,' and starts manhandling him from the door.  


'Gabriel, wait, what -' Sam breaks off in the middle of the sentence and just looks. Somewhere between the time he had stepped into the bathroom and now, or maybe even before, the archangel managed to snap them away to a room that should have a sign 'Over 18 only' written on its door. It has a large bed with a lot of cushions, the kind of mattresses that you know are extremely soft just by looking at them, and silk (silk!) bed linen. The rest of the room is decorated very decently, creating an intimate atmosphere.  


And there are pictures of people in various sexual positions hanging on the wall.  


'There's a nice, hot, big enough for two tub waiting as well,' says Gabriel and nips gently at Sam's earlobe. 'We can use it for round two.'  


Sam smirks. 'Round two?'  


'And three, and four ...' Gabriel’s grin is purely wicked as he flops Sam on the bed and crawls on top of him. 'But for now.... round one.'  


Their mouths meet again in a messy kiss, Gabriel's hands roaming all over Sam's body. Sam can feel how hard the archangel is, the only thing separating their hips a thin layer of denim, and as he grinds his hips against Gabriel's all conscious thoughts leave him. This, here and now, is the only thing that matters, the soft, warm body on his, Gabriel's tongue in his mouth and the slow friction that's just one way from perfect, making him want even more.  


He's slowly losing his senses here, so he doesn't notice when Gabriel snaps their clothes away, he's just aware that suddenly, finally, there's warm skin right on his and nothing in the way. Their cocks line up and he starts thrusting hard, relishing the feeling of Gabriel, the immense pleasure that keeps spiralling higher and higher until-  


'Not so fast, Sam,' whispers Gabriel into his ear and positions himself just so their dicks aren't touching. Sam whines, honest-to-God whines at the loss of the contact, and tries to pull Gabriel back only to discover he can't. His hands are at the headboard, tied to it with invisible strings that are both silky and incredibly strong. He tugs at them a few times, but of course nothing happens.  


Gabriel is watching him with lust in his eyes, sitting between Sam's legs, lightly stroking himself. Sam's eyes darken with desire when he sees that. His cock jumps a little and Gabriel's eyes slide down to it. He licks his lips and Sam can't help himself. He imagines those lips wrapped around his cock, knowing only too well how it would feel. He absolutely does not whimper.  


There's an evil smirk on Gabriel's face as he meets Sam's eyes, leans down and... heads in a completely different direction. He places light kisses on Sam's stomach and chest, taking time to play with his bellybutton, occasionally nipping at the skin. He licks his way around Sam's nipples, first circling them with his tongue, then sucking and pulling at them with his teeth. As he flips his tongue over his right nipple over and over again, Sam whines again and bucks his hips, desperate for some friction. Gabriel pays no attention to this, moving on to his neck. He alternates between the two spots that make Sam shiver and it doesn't take long for Sam to start writhing underneath him.  


'Gabriel... please..'  


'Please what?' asks the archangel and licks his mouth, then bites at his lower lip.  


'Oh God... please, touch me... Gabriel..'  


Gabriel plants an open mouthed kiss on his lips and starts moving downwards, leaving behind a trail of kisses. When he reaches Sam's hipbone, he looks straight at Sam, then follows the trail of precome on his stomach all the way to the head of his dick, where he laps at it playfully. Sam groans and his cock jumps again.  


Gabriel takes him into his hand then, and it's so perfect Sam could cry. He bucks his hips wildly, fucking into Gabriel's fist, his eyes closed in pleasure. The next thing he knows, there's a hot warmth engulfing his cock and a hand on his hips to keep them from moving and it feels like the best blowjob he has ever received. Gabriel does this thing with his tongue at the slit and Sam's so lost in pleasure he doesn't even know his name. Then a well-lubed finger is pushing at his entrance and his eyes snap open, locking with Gabriel's. The archangel hums around his cock as he slowly pushes in one, then two fingers.  


Sam's panting like crazy now, his gaze fixed on Gabriel's mouth on him, fascinated by the sight, when the fingers in his ass hit his prostate.   


'Oh!' he gasps as the pleasure travels up his spine. Gabriel sets up a rhythm, hard and fast, and Sam can't keep it anymore.  


'Gabriel, please, fuck me, oh god, please, please, fuck me.... ' He's all but thrashing on the bed now.  


Gabriel pulls off, gives him one more kiss, and then the fingers are gone and he's pushing inside and it burns slightly but it's so perfect, so hot, he can't do anything except whimper.  


Gabriel is fully inside him now, panting like he had ran a marathon, small puffs of air warm on Sam's chest. Then he pulls out, slowly, and pushes in even slowlier.  


'Gabriel,' Sam whines. 'Come on.'  


'Impatient much?' Gabriel pants out. On the next shove in Sam flexes around him and he groans. 'Oh fine, you greedy human.'  


He starts thrusting in earnest, hitting Sam's prostate on every time, each time a little harder. Soon he's pounding into Sam like there's no tomorrow, and Sam's groaning and pushing back, white hot pleasure cursing through his veins. He's not able to stay silent, moans falling from his lips, and the pleasure curls in his belly and then he's coming all over his stomach. Gabriel speeds his own thrusts a little, moaning long and loud when he comes not so long after Sam.  
 

They're both laying on the silk sheets, breaths slowly evening out, enjoying the aftershocks, bodies sweetly exhausted and content. Gabriel snaps his fingers, releases Sam and cleans them both, then curls around him and kisses him lightly. Sam's already half asleep, eyes closed, and he murmurs softly: 'Sleep?'  


'Sleep,' Gabriel agrees and nuzzles into his chin. 'Round two later.'


End file.
